here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Aquarius
The Age of Aquarius is a period of history, part of modern times. It began in 1964, following the Atomic Age, and lasted until 1974, the start of the New Wave. Timeline 1964 February: James Bond kills Francisco Scaramanga, The Man with the Golden Gun. He retires not long afterward. February 1: Contest winners Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde, Mike Teevee and Charlie Bucket are given a tour of Willie Wonka’s chocolate factory--the first outsiders allowed to enter in ten years. February 9: The Beatles appear on The Ed Sullivan Show. March: Captain America unfrozen from iceberg. March 13: Kitty Genovese is murdered as 38 witnesses fail to call the police--Queens, New York Doctor Strangelove (almost) causes the end of the world. August 2-4: Gulf of Tonkin incident September 26: Seven sea-goers are marooned on Gilligan's Island, not rescued until 1977. December 20: Ghidorah, the three-headed space dragon, invades the Earth after destroying the civilization on Venus, and is repelled by the combined efforts of Gojira, Mothra and Rodan. 1965 Gamera the giant turtle first appears over Japan. Ralph Nader exposes the auto industry as unsafe at any speed. British intelligence agent John Steed recruits Mrs. Emma Peal as his Avenging partner. February 21: Malcolm X (b. 1925) assassinated in New York City. July 25: Bob Dylan goes electric at the Newport Folk Festival. August 11: Watts Riots November 27: Ken Kesey and the Merry Pranksters hold the first Acid Test--Santa Cruz, California. 1966 Andy Dufresne escapes from Shawshank State Prison--Maine. March 4: John Lennon points out that The Beatles are more popular than Jesus--Weybridge, England May 16: Mao and the Gang of Four launch the Cultural Revolution. June 3: Billie Joe McAllister jumps off the Tallahatchie Bridge--Money, Mississippi June 6: Birth of Damien Thorn, potential Antichrist, in Rome. Another contender is born about the same time to Rosemary Woodhouse in New York City. July: International Society for Krishna Consciousness is founded--New York City November 9: Paul McCartney blows his mind out in a car--and is replaced by a look-alike--London. 1967 January 14: Timothy Leary tells a Be-In in Golden Gate Park to tune in, turn on, drop out. April 17: Resurrection of the vampire Barnabas Collins--Collinsport, Maine. Billy Pilgrim is abducted by aliens, taken to Tralfamadore. June 1: Sergeant Pepper’s Lonely Heart Club Band is released, kicking off the Summer of Love. June: Benjamin Braddock, spurning a career in plastics, begins an affair with Mrs. Robinson. June 5-10: In the Six-Day War, Israel occupies territories held by Egypt, Syria and Jordan. September 7: First reported cattle mutilation, in Alamosa, Colorado. October 9: Guerrilla leader Che Guevara (b. 1928) captured and killed by the CIA in Bolivia. October 20: Bigfoot captured on film--Crescent City, California. October 21: Attempt to levitate the Pentagon October 26: John McCain shot down over North Vietnam, imprisoned in the Hanoi Hilton. 1968 January 31: Tet Offensive March 16: My Lai massacre, April 4: Martin Luther King (b. 1929) assassinated June 6: Robert Kennedy (b. 1925) assassinated. August 22: Abbie Hoffman and the Chicago Eight lead the Yippies during the riots at the Democratic Convention in Chicago. Zombie plague near Pittsburgh. November 5: Richard Nixon defeats Hubert Humphrey. 1969 February 28: Swift Boat commander John Kerry earns a Bronze Star in a firefight in Vietnam, thereby dooming his future presidential bid. January 20: Henry Kissinger becomes National Security Advisor to Richard Nixon. July 3: Brian Jones found floating in his pool. July 15: Agent Kay time travels from 2008 to prevent an alien fugitive from killing a 29-year-old Agent Jay. July 16: Apollo 11 launches from Cape Kennedy. July 20: Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin set foot on the Moon. August 8: Charles Manson (b. 1934) directs his Family to murder Sharon Tate and others in order to bring about Helter Skelter. August 15-18: Woodstock September 13: Mystery Inc.--Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Norville “Shaggy” Rogers and their Great Dane Scooby-Doo--begin investigating apparent supernatural manifestations in their Mystery Machine. December 6: Hell’s Angels serving as bouncers at a Rolling Stones concert at Altamont, Calif., kill one of the spectators. 1970 Captain Willard goes up the river to look for Col. Kurtz in Cambodia. 10 Four Atlanta businessmen encounter troublesome locals on a canoe trip through the Georgia wilderness. The Hanso Foundation launches the DHARMA Initiative. May 1: U.S. invasion of Cambodia May 4: Four dead at Kent State, Ohio. September 18: Death of Jimi Hendrix (b. 1942) Simon Morley transported back to New York City, 1882. December 31: Surviving Beatles break up 1971 February 2: Idi Amin becomes president for life of Uganda; deposed in 1979, but keeps living until 2003. March 21-23: Hunter S. Thompson and his attorney, Dr. Gonzo, find fear and loathing in Las Vegas. July 3: Singer Jim Morrison fakes his own death in Paris, retires to Africa. His empty grave nevertheless becomes a top tourist attraction. Detective John Shaft battles the Mob in Harlem. October: The first est seminar is held--San Francisco. November 24: D.B. Cooper leaps from a 727 with a parachute and $200,000 in ransom money, and is never seen again. December 31: Capsizing of the S.S. Poseidon. 1972 January 2: Killer clown John Wayne Gacy (1942-1994) begins burying boys in his basement. Col. Steve Austin, astronaut, is rebuilt better, stronger, faster by the Office of Scientific Intelligence. February 21: Nixon goes to China. June 17: Nixon aides break into Democratic Party offices at the Watergate Hotel in Washington. Reporters Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein investigate. Deep Throat. July: Jane Fonda goes to North Vietnam. Youngblood Priest, aka Superfly, tries to quit the cocaine business. Reporter Carl Kolchak investigates the Night Stalker case--Las Vegas 1973 October 6-25: Yom Kippur War between Israel and Egypt, Syria, Jordan and Iraq. Terrorist The Jackal tries to assassinate President Charles de Gaulle of France. Energy Crisis sparked by Arab oil embargo September 11: CIA overthrows President Salvador Allende of Chile Cornelius and Zira, intelligent chimpanzees from the future, land near Southern California. 1974 Cannibal hicks attack teenage tourists in Texas; chainsaws are used by a particularly disturbed hick known as Leatherface. George Smiley uncovers a mole in British intelligence February 4: Newspaper heiress Patty Hearst kidnapped by the Symbionese Liberation Army. By April 15, she was robbing a bank with them. May 8: Triffids have their day. July 29: Mama Cass dies while eating a ham sandwich. August 9: Nixon resigns. September 8: Daredevil Evel Knievel (b. 1938) fails to jump the Snake River Canyon.Pe Category:Period